The Forgotten Symphony
by LouiseRisa
Summary: A forgotten song, a distant calling. Do you believe in fate and soul mates? What would you feel if your mother had left you to die in the streets? A story of a girl who thought she was abandoned.
1. Prologue

**A Sugar Sugar Rune Fanfiction**** by **_**LouiseRisa**_

**The Forgotten Symphony**

**Summary:** A forgotten song, a distant calling. Do you believe in fate and soul mates? What would you feel if your mother had left you to die in the streets? A story of a girl who thought she was abandoned.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sugar Sugar Rune. Never did, never will. Sue me all you want, but be warned, I'm nothing but a poor 16-year-old who owns a weird mind that thinks too much.

~...~...~...~...~**  
><strong>

**Prologue**

The full moon shone bright and round in the starry sky, a pounding of hooves sounded as a group of men on Pegasus starts their galloping chase to reach the sky. The horse-like animals took off over the edge of a cliff and unfurled their wings against the current of air that would lift them into the sky. The guards have to work extra hard this night.

The world of Magic is in chaos as the Ogres attack the sacred castle of Pahlei. The queen, Cinnamon, holds a bundle in her arms and runs into the woods as her royal guards distract the onslaught on the castle. Her friend, Candy, would handle everything for she too used to be one of the candidates for the throne.

Her heart pounds wildly in her chest as the sound of incoming enemies reach her ear. He wouldn't, couldn't do this! Not to his daughter! Not to his heir!

Knowing that she would be captured sooner or later, Cinnamon skidded to a stop and cradled the bundle in her arms lovingly before opening a portal in the air. "My darling child be safe for my sake. I'm sorry it has to be this way. I love you," she says lovingly and plants a kiss on the forehead of the brunette child hidden within the bundle. As the volume of the sound increases, she quickly sends her daughter through the portal, hoping whoever that will find her would take good care of her.

When the enemy reaches her, the child has been safely transported into the world they call the 'human world', as she is knocked unconscious, the last thing that escaped her lips are "Be safe, my child. Be safe, Chocolat."

~...~...~...~...~

A/N: There you have it! The prologue for my very first Sugar Sugar Rune fanfic! I hope that you enjoyed it as I had been writing it! Chapter 1 is having a little difficulty... One, actually two, of my plot bunnies escaped from my mind around 5 pm today, I'll have to locate them first... Anyways, till I find them and strap them to a electric chair and make them promise not to run away again, try checking out my other fanfics... : P

See that blue button down there? Click it... You know you want to...


	2. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Symphony**

**Summary:** A forgotten song, a distant calling. Do you believe in fate and soul mates? What would you feel if your mother had left you to die in the streets? A story of a girl who thought she was abandoned.

**Disclaimer:** If I'd own Sugar Sugar Rune, I would have… Nah… Not that it mattered. I didn't own the thing anyways.

~…~…~…~…~

**Chapter 1**

~ 17 years later ~

"I'm going to school now!" a shrill voice called out.

Emerging from an unknown corner, a purplish-haired guy said, "Got it! Be back soon! I have something to tell you later tonight."

"Okay, Robin! But I might be a little late today!" The voice said again.

"Be careful, Chocola!"

~…~…~…~…~

It had been 13 years since she'd lived with Robin, the kind star who had adopted her. She never knew who her mother is, only that Robin had adopted her at the age of four. The first four years of her life were spent in an orphanage.

It was hard to forget the first four cruel years in the orphanage. Even though everyone in the centre was orphans, it didn't exactly make it easier for Chocola's mixed feelings. There was anger, frustrations, confusion and so on. Yes, she did make a few friends, but none of them truly portrayed the kind of friend that is truly the one that understood what she felt. Most of the others were either older than her or were of different gender.

Brushing that thought off her mind, Chocola walked towards her school. This was a new beginning, a new year, and she was going to meet her friends in school. They did meet up a few times in the school holidays but Chocola had excused herself from most of the events her friends conjured. The last time she was with them, there was a rumor a few new students are going to start their school year in the same grade as theirs. But rumors being rumors, and not all rumors can be trusted, Chocola had brushed that thought off her mind.

Not long after, Chocola finally reached her school. Taking a deep breath, she plastered a smile on her face and greeted those that she knew and those who had greeted her, known acquaintances or not. When she finally entered her class, her group of friends surrounded her table, which was at the front of the class. There were a few empty seats in the class, signaling that not every student had come yet.

At 17 years old, Chocola was very beautiful. (**A/N:** Sorry for the lack of words, it's the best I can come up with when I'm having a small case of writer's block… On with the story…) She could be easily recognized as the school's flower. With her orange-ish brown hair, bright green eyes and flawless fair skin, she had had many of the boys in school swoon over her, though many had been rejected with the reason she was not ready for any relationship. She was happy the way she was.

The bell rang, telling all the occupants in the building that it was time to start their class. Their teacher entered the class a little later than usual that day and with him, he brought along three transfer students; two guys and one girl.

The two guys looked very similar to each other and it seemed that they were twins. One had brown messy hair, the other black. The only girl among the three was beautiful. She looked very shy and was half hidden by one of the twins.

"Hi, I'm Kato Houx. Nice meeting you, please take care of me." The one with the brown hair said, introducing himself.

"I'm Kato Soule, Houx's twin brother. Please take care of me." The other guy with the black hair said.

"H…Hi… I-I-I'm Vanilla Mieux. P-please take care of me." The only girl among the three stuttered shyly.

"Class, they are new transfer students from another town. Help them wherever you can, and please treat them nicely." The teacher said, "Houx, Soule. The two of you can sit together at the back in those empty seats. Vanilla, you can sit beside Chocola."

Murmurings could be heard throughout the class as the three new transfer students took their places. Houx and Soule sat at the near back of the class, as they walked by, swooning girls turned their heads towards their direction, just to prolong the feast for their eyes. As for Vanilla, the guys in their class didn't need to turn their heads anywhere at all, the whole time in class, almost every male were ogling at the blond girl next to Chocola.

Sighing as if embarrassed of the male population of the class' behavior, Chocola turned to Vanilla, "Hi there! So, you're Vanilla. I'm Chocola, nice to meet you." She smiled at her.

Vanilla smiled cutely at the girl next to her, "Nice to meet you too, Chocola-san."

Class continued on as normally as if can ever be and Chocola had had spent her recess showing Vanilla, Houx and Soule around the school grounds. They were getting along quite well and decided on hanging out together sometime soon. All too soon, as all things are supposed to be, school ended and Chocola began making her way home. On her way to the small cottage-ish structure on top of a tall building, she stopped by a bakery and a candy store.

She bought her favorite pastries along with a few of Robin's favorites for tea later. When she stopped at the candy store, however, she spotted a black cat rubbing its face at her feet. She placed the pastries into her schoolbag and crouched down to pick the cat up. "Aren't you a cute little thing?" Chocola smiled as she cradled the cat in her arms; somewhere nearby, someone walked into a pole from staring at the pretty girl too long.

As Chocola gently petted the cat, she noticed the purple collar around its neck. "So you have an owner," she crooned at it, "let's find her, or him." Chocola stood at a crossroad nearby, waiting with the huddle of the black cat in her arms for the appearance of the cat's owner. They waited and waited, but no frantic owner came looking for the cat. Chocola sighed, she was getting hungry. "I can't leave you alone now, can I?" she smiled sadly at the animal, "Let's go to my house first, then I'll take you back here later to find your owner. I hope Robin wouldn't mind. Speaking of Robin… Oh no! I promised to be home early!"

Just like that, Chocola went running home, all thoughts of getting candy forgotten, and the cat was in the embrace of her arms. When she stood outside the house panting, the cat still in her arms, Chocola was greeted by Robin who stood at the front door, smiling sheepishly at her.

Chocola narrowed her eyes at the older man and pushed past him into the house.

What she saw, she wasn't sure if she should believe it.

~...~...~...~...~

**A/N:** A huge thanks to those who had favourited and put this story on their alert list! It means a lot. =) Anyways, reviews are very much appreciated and I hope you all have a great day/evening! =D


End file.
